The Long Lost Daughter
by Missy 63
Summary: Amelia, 18 years old, is found by some of Capricorns men working in a popular café in a nearby town. One of them finds her familiar. When she sees them she plays it cool, only to realize she caught the eye of the one she wanted to avoid most. Then everything falls apart as magic is released and the past is remembered. COCKEREL X OC? REQUESTS AVAILABLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Lost then Found

At the café, the dinner rush was starting, and it wasn't uncommon to have black jackets come in and order, but only one of the people working in this café wasn't afraid of them, and that was Amelia, though she told everyone to call her Amy.

She looked to her left at the clock in her dressing room to see it was 8:30 p.m. 'I need to finish getting ready getting ready and get out there soon.' She brushed her wavy shoulder length brown hair, pushing her side bangs out of her face. Then grabbed her contacts (she doesn't need them to see clearly, she just uses them to change her eye color) and put them on so her eyes would appear brown instead of their natural color-bright, almost glowing, emerald green which she got from her mom.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her mom. She lost her when she was only 5 years old after Capricorn announced she was to marry Cockerel once she was the proper age…and she watched her mom get killed when they were having their first lesson on magic. She had just taught her how to tap into it when he came up behind her and killed her. She doesn't know who HE was though.

After seeing that she ran away, not knowing what to do, and never went back. Capricorn would send out search groups to find her but she just continued to run if they found her. Since no one knew she was Capricorn's daughter-besides the black jackets-some people would take her in for a short time until she ran again. He and everyone else thinks she's dead since they couldn't find her for so long.

"Ow!" Amy came back to reality as she got her liquid eye liner in her eye. She has mascara on her upper eyelashes, eye liner on her lower lashes, light red lipgloss on her full lips, and a light powder coating her smooth pale skin.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up in her three inch high sandals and looked in the mirror, content with her outfit- black ground length halter strap dress with a cut up the right leg up to the center of her thigh, hugging her body from the hips up.

Someone nocked at the door. A feminine voice spoke. "Amy, the regulars are asking when you're coming out."

"I'm coming. Is everything on the stage set up?"

"Yeah, the only piece missing is you."

Amy walked over to the door and opened it, seeing it was Jasmine with her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Any black jackets?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Nope. None."

"Good." Amy started to walk into the hallway, heading towards the stairs leading to the main floor with Jasmine following.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw everyone look at her and smile as they saw her walk over and talk to the regulars. She spent about 30 minutes total talking to her regulars and her new customers, then walked up the five steps onto the stage and headed for the main speaker with her iPod Nano hooked up to it. After spending a few seconds scrolling through the songs, she decided to start with Meanwhile Back At Mama's by Tim McGraw. Once that was over Drunk On a Plane by Dierks Bentley came on and everyone was jamming. Then just as Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace came on the door opened to reveal three black jackets. And Amy knew all of them. Basta, Flatnose, and Cockerel. She got off stage and let the music continue playing as she walked over to where the waitresses were.

"Three black jackets just walked in. Don't piss them off and you will be just fine. Remember, they are just humans like you. They won't do anything to you if they know what's good for them."

As she said this, all six of them paled. One asked "Why don't you serve them? You aren't afraid of them."

Amy sighed. "I'm not supposed to serve. I'm just here to perform." As she looked at their scared faces she started to cave. "Fine. Give me a notebook and pen." Once she got them she grabbed three menus-even though she knew they couldn't read-and walked over.

As she gave each of them a menu she said "Hello. My name is Amy and I will be your server today. Is there anything I can get you to start off with or would you like to look over the menu first?"

Flatnose spoke first. "Coffee."

Amy nodded as she wrote Coffee on the paper. "Any cream or sugar or would you like it black?"

"Black."

She nodded, and looked at Basta and Cockerel, trying to stay calm. "And you two?"

Basta beat Cockerel. "Coffee."

Cockerel also said Coffee.

Amy silently sighed to herself in annoyance as she asked. "Would either of you like cream or sugar or would you like it black as well?"

Basta told her cream, and Cockerel said both.

Once Amy wrote it all down she said "I will bring you your coffee once it is ready." and walked away to give the paper to the cooks. Then muttered to them "Hurry with it so they don't try to cause trouble." They nodded and got it ready in minutes.

Grabbing a silver platter and balancing it on her left hand, she placed the three mugs of coffee, the cream, and the sugar on it so it stayed balanced. Once she turned so she could head over to their table she saw Cockerel watching her like he was trying to remember something long forgotten. When she started walking over he took part in their conversation.

"Three coffees-one black, one with cream, and one with cream and sugar. And I brought some extra cream and sugar incase you would want more in your coffee. If you need anything else just wave me over." Once everything was on the table she put the tray under her arm, took the menus, and walked away before any of them could say anything.

When Amy put the tray and notebook down, Jasmine came up to her. "How do they not scare you?!"

She sighed. "It's a long story I'd rather not share."

Jasmine seemed like she wanted to ask why but nodded as she went to help one of her tables.

Amy walked over to a empty round table with four chairs and sat in one as she sighed heavily and put her head down on her arms on the table. 'This isn't my day… I need coffee.' Sitting up, she turned to the window where you turn in orders. "Hey John, can you get me a coffee please?"

He looked out the window and smiled at her. "Same as always?" Meaning the amounts of cream and sugar.

She gave him a soft smile. "Please?"

He chuckled. "Of course! I'm not delivering though."

He chuckled again as he heard her groan as she got up and walked over to the window to wait for her coffee.

Leaning against the counter, she realized Faint by Linkin Park came on and started tapping her nails on the counter to the beat. Glancing over at Cockerel's table out of the corner of her eye, she could tell he was slowly putting the pieces together on why she's familiar, Basta and Flatnose talking about something and occasionally glancing at her.

"You afraid they're gonna try something? I've got a few extra knives you can hang onto. Slip one or two under your dress some how."

Looking over, she saw it was John with her coffee. She smirked, a devious yet innocent smirk. "I may have to take you up on that offer. Thanks for the coffee."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Just don't get yourself hurt. Coffee's on the house."

Amy gave him an annoyed look. "No. You know I don't let you-"

"This is my restaurant and you are the only one who will serve the black jackets. Don't tell me what I can and can't do." He interrupted, his voice firm.

"Yes father." She said, her words oozing her sarcasm as she made it as obvious as possible. When she started walking to her table she saw Cockerel get up. She then changed her route to go up the stairs to her dressing room, thinking about how she can get a couple knives under her dress so she won't hurt herself but will be easy to grab if necessary.

Running up the stairs without spilling her coffee, she turned to her room and flicked the light switch on.

Looking around, she saw some headbands and thought about putting them under her dress on her legs, then they should be easy to get.

Grabbing a black headband, she put her left foot through it and pulled it to the center of her thigh only to learn the head band is too big and her thigh is too small. Looking for safety clips, she found a couple on her dresser and pinned the head band so it will stay. Then did the same with another so if the knife cuts her it will catch the blood and will also secure the knife in place more since it will be over the tip of the blade and the first one will be right under the handle. She took a sip of her coffee, grabbed her iPhone 5c, and walked out of her room and down the stairs, only to see Cockerel standing a few feet away out of the corner of her eye. Not stopping, she continued walking until she reached the kitchen and walked through the door and instantly got John's attention.

After telling him her plan he looked at her in shock. "I was only kidding."

She looked at him sternly. "And I'm not. I won't use it unless I absolutely have to. And then I probably won't."

"Then why do you want it?"

She looked unsure. "Just so I know I have something I can use to protect me if need be."

He took a long, deep breath. "Alright. Just because I don't want you going and getting hurt." He walked away, only to come back a moment later with a carving knife.

"Thank you." She put it under her dress, and walked out with her coffee and sat at her table.

A minute later Cockerel sat across from her. She brought the mug up to her lips and before taking a drink she asked "Is there something you need?"

He leaned forward so his arms were leaning against the table as he looked at her closely. "Why do you seem so familiar?" It was more a demand than a question.

Placing her mug on the table, she saw Basta and Flatnose rise from their seats and head towards her. 'I knew I shouldn't have came to work today.' She looked at Cockerel as she played off of innocence and confusion. "What? I've never seen you before."

He shook his head. "No. You wouldn't seem this familiar then-like an important familiar."

Amy leaned back as Basta and Flatnose took the other two seats. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't-"

He suddenly reached over and grabbed her upper right arm, pulling her closer. "Stop with the act. I would know if I've met you or not and out of the three of us I'm not the only one that finds you strangely familiar. So save us all the time and just talk already. Who are you."

Her mask fell and her act shattered. Her eyes were wide and she could feel herself go pale in that split second.

He then seemed to realize something he didn't notice before. "Take off the contacts. I mean, you have nothing to hide since you claim we haven't met before."

Amy tried to regain control over herself but she couldn't. She couldn't speak. All she could do was try to pull away from him, which only made him tighten his grip. She finally found her voice. "Alright. I will. But I need to do it in my room so I can put them in their container."

He released her, then got up. When she started walking to her room he followed. "Is there a reason you're following me or do you just want to be creepy?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Making sure you don't try to run."

She glared at him. "If I'm in my room, I'd be cornered anyways. You'd just have to block the stairs."

He just shrugged as he continued to follow her up the stairs.

She started running up the stairs and into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She grabbed a brown purse that she put on her left shoulder so the bag itself is on her right. She grabbed her wallet, her box for her contacts, her lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, powder, perfume, deodorant, a couple hair ties, earbuds, phone cord (charger), and her power bank to charge her phone if she cant reach an outlet. She then took her contact box out and took out her contacts since they were starting to irritate her eyes.

She then took off her sandals so she was at her normal height (5 feet 2 inches), grabbed a pair of black flats, and ran to the window. Just as she started to open it, she heard the door start to crack from Cockerel trying to break it down. She pushed on the screen of the window so it would fall out and she swung one leg out the window to look down and realize it was a two story drop. Not having any time to panic about it, she swung the other leg out, then remembered she had the knife under her dress and put it in her purse.

The door bursted into splinters as Cockerel broke through. He looked at her in shocked surprise when he saw the color of her eyes and quietly said "A-Amelia…?"

She looked at him with sorrow and also very anger. "Looks like everyone hasn't forgotten about me after all… Last I checked you all thought I was dead."

He walked towards her. "We all thought you were dead. You let us think you were gone forever."

She looked at him accusingly. "I had my reasons. If you were in my shoes you would've too." Then just as he got close enough to reach her she jumped out the window, landing with a smooth roll for the extra momentum and to not hurt herself. Looking up at the window, she heard him yelling to Basta and Flatnose to go after her, saying she is Amelia.

"I really thought it would go a lot smoother than that when I saw him walk through that door." Amy muttered to herself. She dropped the flats on the ground and slipped them on just as the door opened revealing the three of them.

Amy started to run just as they did, heading for the woods a few blocks west. Looking back, she saw Basta taking the lead since he was the fastest of them and taking his switchblade out. "Of course you go for your dang knife right away!" She yelled behind her, knowing exactly what will happen next.

Reaching into her purse, she wrapped her hand around the handle, but didn't take it out yet. She wanted to wait for the right moment.

From behind, Flatnose said he was going to get the car and try to keep it close so it will be easier when they catch her. Amy just rolled her eyes as she ran into the woods, and once she was at a good place a few meters in she climbed high into a tree with all its leaves. 'Now we wait.' She thought.

Basta and Cockerel stopped a few feet away. Cockerel said "She couldn't have gotten too far. There is no way it would be this quiet."

Basta was looking around at the ground and trees. "No. She must have stopped close by. Look in the trees."

Her eyes widened. 'Crap. Of course he heads to this tree first! Why not?!'

When he looked up their eyes locked. "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

She glared. "Trying to stay away from you. I thought you would've understood that by now considering I had you thinking I was dead for…" she thought for a couple seconds. "13 years."

Basta came over and started to climb the tree. He then growled "If you don't come down I'm coming up."

Once he was almost as high as she was she said "Fine." And jumped, almost landing on Cockerel. Her knees buckled from the landing and she fell, giving Cockerel the perfect chance to catch her.

He grabbed both her arms from behind and pulled her up. She tried running forward but he pulled her arms back, making her wince. When Basta was standing next to him he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and put them on her wrists so her hands were behind her back.

Cockerel then made her turn so she was facing him and caressed her cheek. "If you aren't happy I found you, just wait till your father sees you doing so well."

She turned her head away from his hand and glared at him and Basta. "Where did you even get hand cuffs?"

Basta shrugged. "Had an incident with the cops. Took their guns and tasers too." He smirked deviously at her.

Cockerel placed a firm hand on her upper arm and pulled her forward towards the way they came. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and could tell he had a lot of questions he was going to ask when he got the chance, where as Basta just played with his knife, looking at her every few seconds like he was thinking about something, when he suddenly smirked at her. And that creepy smirk didn't leave his face until they reached the car.

Cockerel made Amy get in the back and move over so he would be behind Basta, whom was seated in the passenger seat. Once the doors werr closed Flatnose hit the gas and no one had to tell Amy where they were going because she already knew.

Capricorn's village.


	2. Chapter 2

The long lost daughter

Chapter 2- The secret Revealed

As Amelia, Cockerel, and Basta walked to the car, they were silent. Every once and a while when Amelia felt Cockerel's grip on her arm get loose she'd try to run, but her arm would get pulled back as his grip got tighter.

She sighed as she got lost in her thoughts. 'How did he figure out who I am so fast? And why is he being so careful as to not let me go? If anything he should want me gone. Maybe he's hoping he will get a promotion if he brings me to dad… He would do that… I mean he doesn't have a heart or anything. Right? Geez. Why does Basta keep giving me dirty looks like that? Its as if I just stabbed him with his own knife. Hmm…I wonder if I'd be able to get away with that…'

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 'Nah. He's petting the blade so if I try then I will get stabbed.'

She tried pulling on the chain of the hand cuffs, realizing that it is just a thin little chain that theoretically could be broken easily. 'Or melted… If I can still tap into it. It was so long ago…'

Cockerel tightened his grip on her arm when she pulled on the chain.

She turned on him, her dress dragging on the ground without the extra height of the sandals. "I'm not doing anything! I'm just being dragged around by the cold hearted men that work for my demon of a father!"

He seemed crushed at first by this. Then became furious and practically threw her small body into a near by tree. Her back hit the trunk, nocking the wind out of her as she slid to the ground almost gasping for breath. When she looked up at him the pain was clear in her eyes, along with slight evidence of tears and a harsh look of betrayal.

Cockerel didn't move from where he stood. He made his face a mask, but she could see through it-his own pain and regret from what he just did.

Basta started walking over to her to drag her to her feet, and when he was a foot away and started to reach for her she turned her body away as if she were bracing for an attack, and an emerald green orb (shield) formed around her. She stared at it in complete shock, not knowing she could do that. When she focused on Basta she saw him muttering something and holding onto a small pouch that was attached to a string around his neck. She smirked at that. But when she looked at Cockerel, her smirk faded because he didn't seem surprised, he just walked up to her and said "Please put it down. The car is just up ahead." What surprised Amy was the softness of his voice.

She put her foot on the shield and pushed, only to see it not move from any of the pressure she applies to it. She tried to think if it vanishing and ways to make it vanish, but it did nothing but make it too bright for any of them to look at for a couple seconds. She sighed. "I don't know how to…"

He kneeled down so he was eye level with her, but she just continued looking at the ground. "Well how'd you put it up?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know…" She looked up but instead of looking at him, she looked at the shield.

Basta seemed to lose patience and walked in the direction of the car just as honking sounded a few meters ahead.

Cockerel seemed to notice something while she was looking at the shield. "You're afraid of it."

She looked at him. "What? N-No. I'm not afraid of anything."

He chuckled. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"I have nothing to fear." She said firmly. "Not you, not Basta, not my monster of a father, nothing."

"Then why do I see fear in your eyes when you look at the shield?" She looked away at this. He continued. "I know how fear looks in someones eyes when they want to look strong. That fear is showing in your eyes."

She kept silent as she continued to look at the ground.

Cockerel sighed as he spoke again. "Why are you afraid of something that's a part of you? You can't change it or get ride of it."

She sighed as she looked up, meeting his soft gaze with her sorrowful one.

Suddenly gun shots sounded and cracks formed in the shield as the bullets were caught within it. Cockerel dove away out of instinct, and Amy screamed from the sudden attack and winced as the sound echoed within the glassy orb she was trapped within and seemed like she was shoved into the opposite side, hitting the curved wall.

After five bullets were in the shield Basta walked up to it and shot another from a few feet away. Seeing that the six bullets caused a spiderweb cracking to form he brought the gun up and slammed it down in the center of the cracks, making the orb shatter into nothing but dust. Amy collapsed on her side, her breathing shaky and her face showing pain.

Cockerel was instantly by her side. He pushed her hair out of her face, then turned to him. "What the hell was that for?!"

Basta shrugged and gave him a look of uncaring and suspicion. "I was getting bored and impatient. Grab her and lets go. Capricorn is going to be wondering what is taking so long."

As Cockerel glared at Basta, he dug in his pocket for a small silver key. Once he had it, he removed the hand cuffs from Amy's wrists, threw them at Basta- which almost hit his face-and picked Amy up so one arm was under her knees and the other supporting her back and carried the unconscious young lady to the car.

Two hours later Amelia woke up with a start, sitting up and gasping for breath. Looking around, she realized she was in a car with Flatnose driving, Basta in the front passenger seat in front of her, and Cockerel in the back to her left. They all were looking at her, Basta and Cockerel turning, Flatnose looking in the rearview mirror.

When everyone stayed silent, Cockerel spoke, his voice filled with sarcasm. "You alright there?"

She nodded her head. "Y-Yeah. J-Just remembering some stuff." She took a couple deep breaths to try and slow her breathing down as she started to feel slightly dizzy. When her breathing was back to normal, the dizziness faded only so the exhaustion could hit. She tried to cover a yawn as she tried to figure out what time it is. 'Lets see…I've been up since 5 A.M. and it looks like the sun is long gone so if the sun touches the horizon at 7 and the actual sun set is around 8 or 8:30, then it must be either 9 or later.' (A/N: Sorry if times is off, I'm just trying to make it work with everything.)

She leaned over slightly to see if there was a clock on the radio. There was a digital clock reading 10:57. She sighed as she sat back, leaning her head against the head rest of the seat, her eyes closing. "Why must you always watch me?" Her voice was dull and her eyes didn't open as she spoke, though he knew she was talking to him.

"How are you still tired? You've been out for at least a couple hours."

She opened her eyes and turned to him like he was crazy. "You guys drove for over an hour to go to a stupid café?! Who the hell does that?!"

Cockerel shrugged. "Everyone was saying there was a sexy singer that serves them. How could we _not_ go?"

Her eyes widened again as she made her right hand into a fist and punched his arm. He just laughed and rubbed his now sore upper arm.

Basta turned to her with a sly smirk. "I'm starting to see how you are related to Capricorn."

She turned on him, her eyes a cold glare. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to him!"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hey, since its coming from the black jacket thats first in command, I'd take it as a compliment."

Her eyes narrowed as her voice became ice, causing Basta to back away from her a little. "I'm not a cold hearted murderer. He is. Along with all of you." She practically spat the word 'you' out of her mouth as if it were poison. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cockerel flinch ever so slightly it was hardly noticeable.

Basta paled slightly as he silently turned back around and faced forward. Cockerel just watched her as she leaned back in the seat and turned to look out the window. He could see a single tear roll down her cheek in the dull reflection from the window. He sighed as he thought 'What the hell is wrong with me?! She had me convinced she was DEAD for thirteen years! How can you feel bad for her!'

She brought her left hand up and wiped the tear from her cheek as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Looking at her reflection, she stared at her eyes in fear and wonder. They were _glowing_. It looked like there was a actual emerald green fire within the depths of her soul that finally got lit. 'Well now dad will know its me for sure.' She sighed. 'Is this because I accidentally used magic after so long? It looks cool yet freaky.'

She was suddenly hit by something on the head, and the split second before everything went dark she heard Cockerel yelling at who ever did it.

****MEMORY. AMELIA POV****

_I opened my eyes to see myself when I was 5 years old, standing at the gates of the palace. The guards were telling me to go away, but I remember what I was thinking then. 'I have to get in there.'_

_I watch my young self walk away until the guard was gone. Then she ran to the side of the wall and started to climb up the rough and jagged wall. The couple times her small hands and feet slipped didn't make a single sound. I followed, and as I reached the top I saw her ducking behind some boxes as a guard came walking by. His lantern shining and casting long shadows. Just as he walked past, she crept along, down to a dark passageway. The door creaked open, seeming like an explosion in the silence. Yet no guard came._

_She peeked inside to see another guard, this one on the verge of being asleep. Keeping to the shadows, she snuck around to the lit hallway and silently ran down the hallway when she heard one guard sound an alarm._

_Not knowing what to do, she ran as fast as she could until she passed a door with light and voices on the other side. She opened the door, ran inside, and silently shut it behind her. When she turned around, she found the man she was looking for, knowing he would take her in and teach her to fight._

_She walked up to his chair to where he was currently eating. None of them-the king and his two head trainers/guards (one female and the other male)-and kneeled down on one knee three feet from him, and quietly said "Hello your highness."_

_He stopped talking mid sentence and looked at the little girl before him. "How did you get in here?"_

_Without moving, she answered. "I had to sneak past your guards, sir."_

_I watched one of the two get up. The man. I walked over to stand behind the king and recognized Richard and Kathryn. He stopped Richard and gestured for him to sit back down. When he looked back at my younger self, I turned so I could see both me and him._

_"How could a little girl like you sneak past my best guards?" It was obvious he was doubting what I said. _

_"I kept to the shadows, sir." My voice was quiet yet surprisingly firm._

_"Stand up and look at me so I can see what it is I am dealing with."_

_She rose and held her hands in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes opening. The king looked at Richard and Kathryn in shock at her eyes. Kate (thats her nickname, Rick is Richard's) got up from her seat and walked slowly over to her, kneeling down so she was eye level. "Are your eyes naturally like this?" Her voice was soft and careful as if she knew why they were._

_Amy nodded. "Yes." She started to look worried and scared. _

_Kate looked at the king, but still spoke to Amy. "Do you know why?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_Rick came and kneeled down next to Kate. "Can you tell us why?"_

_Amy shook her head and looked down at her feet. "No."_

_Rick leaned forward. "Why not?"_

_Tears started to roll down her cheeks. I remember how I felt then-lost and alone. "Momma told me to never tell anyone."_

_Kate gently put a hand under her chin, tilted her head up, and wiped the tears away. Her bright blue eyes showed caring and sympathy. "Why? What could she want you to hide?"_

_"I-I-I don't know. I-I can't ask her." She started to cry. Kate sat on the ground crosslegged and pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting manner and started to rock herself back and forth. They stayed like this for some time until Kate broke the silence. "Now that you've calmed down some why don't we go get you cleaned up and into some better cloths?" She shrugged, not knowing what to do._

_The king stood up and knelt down next to the little 5 year old me. "Why did you come here? Where did you come from?"_

_She got up from Kate's lap, and faced him. "I was hoping I'd be able to find somewhere to stay. I ran away from home after watching my mother get killed during our first lesson-." Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She quickly tried to cover it up. "Daddy and his men all think I'm dead because its been almost a year since I ran away. I've been going from home to home for shelter since no one knows I'm his daughter until his men come asking about me."_

_Rick, Kate, and the king all exchanged looks. Rick looked at Amy first, his chocolate brown eyes filled with knowing curiosity. "What was the lesson for? And who is your dad?"_

_I could tell from her face that she didn't know what to do or say. "Umm…my daddy is Capricorn."_

_Kate looked at Rick. "He has a daughter?"_

_He just shrugged to Kate, then looked at Amy. "You didn't answer my first question. What was the lesson for?"_

_She sighed and looked at her feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_Kate looked at her doubtfully. "I highly doubt that. So why don't you just tell us?"_

_"Because you already know. My eyes give it away." She looked up at the three of them, her eyes revealing the truth-the glowing embers to the start of a new fire. When they said nothing she spoke. "Magic."_

_••••••••••_

_Through out the 8 years I had been staying in the palace with Kate, Rick, and the king, I had been training. The king would watch, Kate would teach me to fight defensively both with and without magic, and Rick would teach the same only offense/attacking. _

_My skill level increased swiftly because I knew sooner or later they would let me leave the stone walls of the castle for my first mission to prove how much I learned, how innovative I can be in tough situations, and if I do, how much I panic/screw up._

_Right now Rick was telling my now 13 year old self how I've learned so much and how he is going to increase the difficulty level. They got in their fighting stances, and he came at her with a fist aimed at her head. She ducked under it and brought a fist swiftly to his throat, nocking him back and making him cough and gasp for breath. Without letting him recover, she kneed him in the groin, making him go down, then side stepped and elbowed him once in the chest and once in the face. Now that he was on the ground she kneeled on his chest, put her left hand on his throat, and held a flaming fist up showing she was ready to singe him if need be._

_The king was clapping behind them. She got to her feet, then held a hand out for Rick. He pulled himself up, then tightened his grip and pulled her down._

_She laughed as she swung her legs around so they were wrapped around his waist, and wrapped her left arm around his throat, putting him in a head lock. He grabbed her long brown hair and used it as leverage to pull her off of him. She landed on her back in front of him, and when she tried to get up, he put a foot on her gut and pressed on it. She winced and grabbed his ankle so her hands were under his pants and made them go ablaze with emerald green fire. He then made his hands ablaze with ashen gray fire and grabbed her wrists as he pried them off of him._

_"Enough." The king stood up and walked over to them in the center of the fighting field. "You both put on an amusing show. But I do not see how she will survive a real mission. She is not ready yet. Get Kathryn and have her practice defense." He turned and started to walk to the front door of his silver palace._

_I watched as she then walked after him, saying "Wait! How am I not ready yet?! That is the best I have ever done against him! I am better with defense than I am offense!"_

_He turned to face her. "If you wish to survive in a battle with real warriors you can't give mercy. Mercy is what will get you killed. The first part of the battle was good-you beat him down very nicely. But then you let your guard down and he took back the victory."_

_Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out how she could do better. "But he didn't win. I didn't surrender. If you had let us continue you would have seen that I can beat him if you just give me the chance."_

_"He is your teacher. He will hold back. Those who will try to stop you won't. Even if it means killing you. If you give them the chance, they will take it." His voice was hard and cold, causing her to take a step back. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Get Kathryn and get back to practicing combat with her and Richard. You will receive your mission at sunset."_

_I only just now realized how much his mood changed in such a short time. First, he was determined to keep me from getting a mission. Now he just gave in-no argument or anything. _

_•••••(now Amelia is the one actually doing the actions-not watching the younger version of herself)•••••_

_At sunset he said my mission was to sneak into Capricorn's domain undetected without anyone with me and steal his most prized possession-his sword, which he never let leave his sight if it wasn't on his belt. I remember thinking that was impossible, but never said so because this was what would prove that I could survive on my own. _

_I made a sleek sword with a silver blade and emerald green handle appear in my hand and a belt with an emerald green sheath on my left hip as I started to walk out. Kate said good luck, where as Rick just watched me leave. He never did like me._

_I slid the blade into the sheath and started to run, since I wanted to get at least half way through the forest before I had to stop and rest for the night. I wanted be back with in four days. _

_The moon was full and glowing in the starry night. The various creatures were very active and I swear I hear something following me. When I walk, it walks. When I run, it runs. But when I turn to look, it vanishes._

_I stopped at the base of a tree, turning to call "Hello? Is someone there?" There was a light innocence in my voice that made it seem as though I were lost. I heard foot steps running towards me. I silently pulled my sword out of its sheath and shouted "Who's there!?"_

_Suddenly a large beast lunged at me. I dove out of the way and before I could even get a look at what was attacking me I started to run. I waved my hand in a random direction, making fire explode from the ground behind me with such force it made me fall forward. My sword and sheath turned to dust as I hit the ground from loss of concentration. I turned to see a enormous almost cat like shadow creeping towards me. _

_Suddenly someone made flowers grow from sparks in front of me, each of the petals made of a vibrant red flame. He then silently walked through them from the shadows to my left, almost embracing the warmth as they grew more and more till they were a wall a foot high._

_I reached out and lightly touched a petal, gasping as I pulled my hand back from the surprise of the painful burn. Without thinking a small emerald green fire covered the burn, removing all pain by healing it. I hid my hand until the flame went out and then looked up to see the man's back was to me, and he had something on his shoulder. _

_Without saying a word he started to walk towards the beast. I got up and walked to the wall of flaming flowers he made and said "What are you doing?! That thing will kill you!"_

_But he didn't respond. He just continued walking._

_I silently groaned as i took a few steps back, and then ran and jumped over the wall, landing by his side. He turned his head to look at me and was about to say something when he suddenly stopped, as if lost for words. My eyes widened as I instantly figured out what he was staring at. 'My eyes!' I quickly looked away, turning my head to look at the cat like beast in front of me. _

_"You are a fire dancer. This isn't a fight you can win."_

_He shook his head. "I know what I'm doing. Either get back or high in a tree."_

_She gave a short laugh. "Good luck getting me to listen to you. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."_

_He snapped, making fire appear in front of us. "If you could take care of yourself you wouldn't be here and running from that."_

_"Oh really?! Last I checked I'm not the only one here!" I ran forward, not thinking, and jumped over the enormous beast and landed on its back. I then wrapped my legs around its torso and and my slim arms around its neck. I then clenched my teeth as I tightened them. My eyes widened as I realized I didn't know what to do next. This was what I'd do when I got in a tough situation with Kate and Rick, but I'd always get pulled off and pinned to the ground once I got to this point. _

_The beast then tightened its muscles, about to roll over to try and get me off. I dove to the right and turned just in time to see it turn to face me, completely ignoring the man who was now to its left, creating fire to try and distract it._

_I put my right hand behind my back, and made a dagger similar to my sword appear. I then put my hand by my side hoping he wouldn't notice or suspect anything._

_"So do you have any advice as to what I am to do in this situation sir?"_

_He thought for a second. "I haven't gotten the attention of one of these like this before. I'd say either you end the fight or it does-one way or another. It would be smarter if you did before it kills you since it is ignoring me."_

_I sighed as I quickly figured out he was saying that I had to kill it. No other option was possible. I flipped the dagger in my hand so the blade was up like how you hold a sword, and ran at the beast. It swung a massive paw at me, one claw slicing into my thigh as it roughly pushed me into a tree. I stabbed the blade into the back of the paw and it screeched and pulled back. I fell to the ground with the now bloody dagger in immense pain as I realized what it did to my leg. _

_The man ran up to me and took the dagger from me, then stood in front of me and faced the beast. As I tried to stop the bleeding by using a little magic to get the blood to clot a lot quicker and ease the pain, I yelled "What are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed!" _

_He didn't answer. Just gave a half shrug. He then ran to the side of the beast and dragged the blade through its right hind leg. As it released a wail of pain he walked in front of it and showed it the blood on the blade. Then it hissed and growled at us and ran away._

_I sat there in awe at what he did. "You saved me. Why? That thing would've killed you if that trick of yours hadn't worked."_

_He kneeled down to my level and I saw he had blonde hair. He then put the dagger on the ground in front of me and reached for my hands to move them and look at my injury. "I've been in here many times. It was obvious you haven't been so I was following you to make sure nothing happened. How did you heal so much so quickly?"_

_I looked up at his blue eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me you were there?"_

_He gave that half shrug again. "You're too young to die-especially here."_

_He got up and started to walk away. Within a few seconds I couldn't see him any more. I listened for any sounds of movement, but when I heard none I uneasily got up and walked to the tree behind me, and started the painful climb up so I could find a safer place to rest for the night._

_That morning was cloudy, making the sky look gray. My injury from last night on my leg was no more than a scar on my pale skin. Looking around, I saw a few rays of sunlight that would appear for mere seconds before they'd vanish again. _

_After looking around to see if I could find any threats and seeing nothing, I jumped from the tree and landed smoothly on my hands kneeling. I got up, and started to run through the trees towards my destination. _

_I didn't stop running until I reached the gates that led to the land he controlled. It was now midday and the sky had cleared of the gray clouds from earlier that morning. And there was yelling, and from whom I already know._

_I peeked around a tree to see Capricorn yelling a man with blonde hair, a shorter man with a sword by his side. I involuntarily took a sharp breath. 'That's the man that saved me last night! Why is he with them?'_

_I ran to the gate and saw the man with my father look me dead in the eyes. And I felt myself go pale as I instantly remembered his name- Basta. I had a hand behind the wall and made my sword appear, then ran through the gates. _

_"Sorry boys-"I had a smug voice-"but I owe this guy." I looked at Capricorn. "And I need something from you."_

_They both drew their swords as the blonde man stepped back, stopping when he was by my side._

_He had an expression and voice of disbelief. "You must really want to die."_

_I shook my head. "No, I'm just determined. I have something I have to prove to my teachers and master. Something you all wouldn't comprehend."_

_Basta lunged at me with his sword, and I countered with mine. He swiftly brought it back towards my neck, and I swung mine up so they formed a plus or cross, realizing we were now locked unless one of us either caved or miraculously dove out of the way unscathed. I prayed the later would come true for me before the first._

_I felt my knees start to cry out from the pressure of Basta's blade against mine as they started to fold. That's when I saw it. A smirk. The sign that shows he put his guard down from thinking he has already won this fight. I hid my own as I suddenly turned my sword so the sharp edges weren't towards me, and kept my right hand on the handle, and put my left on the tip of the blade as I pushed back at him, straightening my knees out once again. Then I ducked and rolled to the left since that was the direction his bade was traveling. _

_I now had my own smirk. I looked at the three men. Capricorn was walking towards me, until the blonde man got in his way and was trying to do…something. I didn't understand what yet. Looking at Basta, he was already coming back at me. _

_Knowing I was faster but weaker, I brought my sword up as I tried to figure something out. The blonde man was yelling at me to run, and looking at him, I saw Capricorn holding him up off the ground by his throat._

_Basta swung at me. I ducked it as I started running towards my damned father. I heard Basta almost purr "Do you have something with Dustfinger? You seem awfully fond of him."_

_I shook my head, saying "Of course not. I am in debt to him. He saved my life-" I swung my sword at Capricorn, making him drop him. "-so I will save his."_

_Dustfinger scrambled back as he tried to regain his breath. I stood firmly in front of him, blocking Capricorn's path. I watched as Capricorn drew his sword, a wide, long silver blade with a golden handle that was decorated with diamonds and rubies. He looked me over, giving me a curious, sort of pondering look once he noticed I was wearing black leather pants and a black t-shirt. He raised his sword and spoke. "Who do you think you are to challenge me?"_

_I smirked as I raised my sword. "A traveler aware of her limits." I took a step forward, jabbing at his gut. He batted it away with his blade and swung at me. I blocked it by bringing my sword up, and holding it at an angle it so his would slide up the blade and over me. I dove and rolled to the right when I heard Basta close to my left. When I turned I saw Capricorn focusing on Dustfinger and Basta coming my way. _

_I sighed in annoyance, but he seemed to take it differently because he smirked._

_I glared daggers at him, and his smirk vanished and his eyes widened. He turned to Capricorn, about to say something. But before he could say anything I ran into the surrounding undergrowth. I ducked behind a large bush so I could watch._

_I saw Basta search the plants for me and I froze, knowing he was watching for movement. He shrugged as he sheathed his sword and walked over to Capricorn and Dustfinger. Then I heard something I have never heard before. _

_A voice. Echoing around me. Luring me to follow. To go where I was coming from. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._

_Then the environment around me changed completely._

_I opened my eyes to see rain, dark clouds shunning any light from the sky. There were no trees or bushes. I was leaning against a stone wall of some sort. I looked to my left to see a large stone wall in the ground for some reason with an enormous, large metal contraption if some sort on top of it (A/N: car in a driveway). I heard screaming and yelling to my left, and when I looked, I saw Basta and Capricorn standing in a door way, Capricorn still holding Dustfinger in his hand. _

_Not knowing what to do, I ran far from that place, until I came to a small building with many people inside eating, drinking, and speaking with one another. The café._

****END OF MEMORY. NORMAL POV****

Amelia woke up with a start, sitting up right and breathing fast and heavy. She looked around, not knowing where she was. She was in a small, dark room on the dirt floor. And her head _**hurt**_. If felt as if someone just set her brain on fire while stabbing it a thousand times.

Looking at the wood door, she could see sun light coming from underneath it through the crack. There were two black spots meaning someone was standing in front of it.

_'I wonder if it would be too mean if I scared him a little bit… Nah it's fine.'_

She stood up, and held her hands out in front of her, and they started to have a faint emerald green glow. She smirked as the memories she saw reminded her of how to fight and use magic. She could feel the magic coursing through her blood as she summoned it for her to use.

Cupping her hands, she created an orb of emerald green fire. Moving her hands down, she watched the orb stay. She stared at it as she tried to figure out what to do next. _'Blow it up, I guess.'_

She moved her right arm in front of her, creating a green shield unlike the one she got trapped in. She then had her right hand tense up, then snapped her fingers. And there was a loud explosion, blinding light, and smoke that filled the room. Amy started to cough as she breathed in some of the smoke and the shield vanished as she lowered her arm.

There was a man yelling from the outside of the door, and she remained silent, dodging to the wall as it opened, flooding the room with light.


End file.
